Nylon
by I am Athena daughter of Zeus
Summary: My word for Payson-Nicky-Forever's ABC challenge. The 14th in the series. Jason's bugging Reyna bout something. Finally, Reyna decides to make him a deal. What will he choose?


This is the 14th in Payson-Nicky-Forevers ABC.

MY WORD WAS...nylon. Enjoy!

* * *

'Why?' A very disgruntled boy walked next to the person he was complaining to.

'Because Jason, it is not needed.' Reyna answered him carelessly, wanting to get away as soon as she could.

'But...'

'Don't give me more buts Jason!' she felt like she was dealing with a little kid her, not the praetor that the people of Rome voted for.

'Rey-'

'Jason.' her piercing glare made Jason shut up. That glare was her special 'If you don't shut up, I will personally rip you apart' glare, also only available to Jason Grace. The rest of the trip back to their houses was quiet.

Too quiet.

Reyna would feel Jason's glance on her every few seconds, but she was determined not to look and fall for his puppy-dog-look.

While Jason kept walking, a plan started forming. He just hoped that it was good enough.  
As soon as they got back to the house, Jason suddenly towed Reyna over his shoulders and raced up the stairs.

'JASON GRACE! IF YOU DON'T LET ME DOWN THIS SECOND I SWEAR TO PLUTO THAT I WILL CUT OFF YOUR MALE PARTS!' he grinned. This was the line he was waiting for. He threw himself on to his bed along with Reyna, who was now in his arms.

'Bloody Jelly,' he whined 'Don't you see? Nylon is sooooooo uncomfy. We really need to get silk sheets! Then we can cuddle!' he looked at her with his famous puppy-eyed look that no one could resist.

Reyna sighed. 'Jason, we'll make a deal.' Jason scrambled to sit up, and stared at her, eyes bugging out.

'You gotta stay away from me for this whole year, and we'll get you the silk sheets you love so much.'

He stared at her, blank for a second, before her words registered itself inside his mind.  
'WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT?! BUT IF WE GET THE SHEETS AND I HAVE TO LEAVE YOU ALONE THEN HOW DO WE CUDDLE?!' Jason pouted at her, making her almost take back her words.

ALMOST.

But it was worth it, because it was now Reyna 1, Jason 0. _And she got to see his adorable face when he pouted and made that- NO. BAD THOUGHTS REYNA, BAD THOUGHTS._

Anyways, she got to see him making those cute expressions all because nylon sheets weren't comfy. But they are. Comfy that is. Maybe it was just Jason that made it comfy. Well, she'll just have to test out that theory sometime...

* * *

**Here's the rules for the contest: (From Payson-Nicky-Forever's Story)**

***Please note, all 'I,me,my' are all reference to Payson-Nicky-Forever. Thanks**

-We'll go through the alphabet choosing each other's words as we go. I just did 'A', so the first person to PM me or review saying they'd like to compete will get their 'B' word from me. Then when they post their story, they will give the 'C' word to the next person on the list.

-There will be a limited number of people to compete. I want to ensure that every author get to post at least three stories, so maybe 8? If you and another author want to work together in the contest, that's perfectly fine. Just make sure to let me know!

-All of the one-shots entered _must_ be Jeyna. Jasper or Leyna may be included, but only as a drama-angst starter. Non of the stories can end with Jason picking Piper over Reyna, or Reyna (for whatever deluded reason, they've never met!) dating Leo.

-To join the contest, you must PM me before the next person posts 'B'. After that, the contest is no longer open.

-You must review every story in the contest if you are part of the contest. It's common courtesy, people.

-Stories must be one-shots over 500 words.

-You have 5 days from the day you get your word to post your story.

-Stories can be future, past, present, or AU as long as all characters used as kept in character.

-After we get to Z, I'll post a poll on my profile with all 26 stories on it. Everyone can vote for their favorite, and the author who wrote that story wins!

* * *

The rules are the same, every tenth liker gets

A) Prompt for me to write

B) A OC for you

C) OC to put in my story of your choice.

* * *

Kay...your word is...

OPPA GANGMAN STYLE

XD if you haven't seen it before, go check it out. It's awesome :)

* * *

Keep an open mind, that's what I say!

-The lady Athena over and out~


End file.
